


Little Tiny Spark Of Fire (one-shot)-Punk!AxelXReader

by BlackAngelReinae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High School, Punk!AxelXReader, character b-day gift, firework display, kingdom Hearts fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelReinae/pseuds/BlackAngelReinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little (a/u) Kingdom Hearts 'school fic', I wrote to pass some time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tiny Spark Of Fire (one-shot)-Punk!AxelXReader

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts fanfic  
> Punk!AxelXReader  
> Series: Little Tiny Spark Of Fire (one-shot?)  
> a little one shot i did, just for fun. don't know if i would conitnue it or not, not sure.....

“ **AXEL! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU TO NOT BRING THAT LIGHTER TO SCHOOL!** ” The voice of the teacher said, as she yelled out into the hallway at a familiar spiky red haired teen.

He just kept on running as he yelled over his shoulder.

“First of all teach…

It’s not a lighter…

It’s a penlight…” He said as he gave the teacher a smirky grin. “Got it memorized?”  

The teacher’s dropped open as he stuck his tongue at her and ran off, laughing the entire way. Boy he would be in so much trouble for this, but it would be totally worth it, in the end….

\-   -    -    -    -  

You were waiting for almost an hour, when you spied the familiar red head, coming towards your line of view. You gave him a short glare as he gave a small “I’m sorry look’. 

“What took you so long, Axel? I was waiting here for almost an hour, while you took your sweet last time!” You said, as he just shrugged his shoulders, while he took off his shoulder bag and took out some items from it.

“Relax,______(Your name). At least I got the stuff you asked me to get…” Axel said, as he pulled a case of firework packets. “Now let’s light these things up!”

You nodded your head, as you both went to go find a spot to light the fireworks. While Axel set them up, he told you the story about how he got away with bring the lighter to school…

You laughed outloud, when he got to the conclusion of his story.

“A penlight? Seriously?!” You said, as tears fell from your eyes, as Axel nodded his head.  “She actually believed that?!”

“Yeah, she did. It was totally hilarious. I wish you would have been there to see it….” Axel said, as he set off the first fireworks with his lighter. You both watched the fireworks together, knowing that the reason you brought them here was for a special day…

 

“So, you like the fireworks?” Axel asked you, as you nodded your head. 

“I do…thanks, they mean a lot to me…” You said, as you gently grabbed Axel’s hand in yours. “Thank you… Axel.”

“No problem _____(Your name) and….Happy Birthday!” He said as gave you a smile, before returning back to the fireworks. “Now, let’s go light another one!”

“You sure do like fire a lot, you pyro…” You teased as he gave you a small smirk.

“Of course I do. Fire is perfect for me, after all, it’s my specialty.” He said, as he put a finger to his head, as he tapped it lightly. “Got it memorized?!”


End file.
